The present invention relates to an exercise machine for developing motor abilities and muscular strength. In particular, the present invention relates to an exercise machine in which the user acts on a resistant load using a grip element connected to a flexible cable. In more detail, the present invention relates to a functional strength exercise machine.
Functional strength machines allow the user to perform complex movements starting from free positions, simulating movements which are regularly performed when carrying out any activity, for sport or work. In such strength machines, the grip element is connected to the resistant load by a flexible cable and allows the performance of movements which are free in space.
Examples of such machines are described in European Patent EP 1 402 925 B1 by the same Applicant.
In some configurations of the main elements constituting functional strength machines, the cable is wound around a plurality of pulleys in such a way as to form a path which is closed in a loop, more or less complex depending on the number of grip elements and load units involved. In such configurations, it will therefore be necessary to join the ends of the flexible cable, maintaining as far as possible the evenness and continuity of the outer section of the cable at the joint. Indeed, during machine operation, the cable is wound around pulleys in one direction and in the opposite direction, with the point where the ends of the cable join consequently passing from one position to another around the pulleys. During the various training sessions in the exercise machine, the movement of the point where the ends of the cable join along the path identified by the cable causes a change in the machine configuration and method of operation. In practice, the user preparing to train will never find the machine in the same initial conditions and could notice a change in the way it operates.
It should be noticed that a joint of said type is difficult and complex to make. For example, in the particular case in which the cable has a structure consisting of steel strands covered by a sheath, the various operations to be carried out must include joining the steel strands inside the cables and restoring the outer sheath to recreate cable continuity and ensure that its outer section is even.
Moreover, once the ends of the cable have been joined, forming a loop, during exercise machine assembly and mounting, the cable must be wound around the various idle pulleys present. In most cases, said step is complicated and laborious, with consequent increases in the relative times and costs.